Il Gabbia Uccello Canoro
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: Throughout history, many never get to tell their stories. The stories that record the lives of the poor and women. But while Ezio was off saving Italy, Claudia lived her own life too, filled with challenges, some greater than others. Caring for her ill mother, finance, marriage, childbirth and her own transition from child to assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Il Gabbia Uccello Canoro

' _Iron rusts from disuse; water loses it's purity from stagnation… even so does inaction sap the vigour of the mind.'_

Leonardo Da Vinci

My story will be untold, no doubt. I'm just like many other women, I will go down unheard and unrecorded. Hidden behind the deeds of men. No one will come and listen to our stories, buried as they are in the background of life and death. Even if in some strange world, heroes who travel the great seas are willing to stop and give blood to the shades of women so that they may have form and speak, it is not mine. The heroes I see, the men, they are too focused on getting somewhere rather than the journey. A fault that I too was once guilty of although I will not be considered a hero.

Even now when all the others have gone. My father, mother and brothers. Friends too have passed on and have long since entered the pearly gates. Or so I pray. They deserve that life. All I have left are children and grandchildren. Nephews and nieces. It is not the same.

I write these words now, as I feel the cold of the night begin to seep into my bones, heralding the approach of that skeletal figure, Morte, in the hopes that I will not be lost in the glow of my brother's life.

No doubt you who read these words know of him. Why else would you be here? And if the assassins have won this endless conflict, his story will be well told across the world. I pray for that day. For all our grievances, I love him and he deserves to have his work done not in vain.

My name is Claudia Auditore Da Firenze and this is mia storia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Our life is made by the death of others_

Leonardo Da Vinci

My early life was wonderful. My father was a wealthy banker and we wanted for nothing. Myself especially as his only daughter. I could do nothing wrong. Even after I punched a girl for looking the wrong way at my betrothed. Besides, he was the one who taught me how to punch if any man should threaten me. I remember being very satisfied at the feeling of my fist connecting with her face. Serves her right. Although it turned out that my then future husband to be was not worth the trouble. The Barstardo. I don't think Ezio has ever forgiven Duccio.

My dresses were always the finest silks and I could deck myself out in whatever I wanted to. A worthy bride and my dowry was large. If only because I had scared away a couple of suitors. But as far as I was concerned, that just meant whoever made a play for my hand would be more worthwhile. After all, I would have no say in the matter when it came down to it. So I was fortunate when Duccio courted me that I returned his feelings for the most part. Like all men, he wanted to move the relationship faster than was permitted in society for a woman of any standing. You just have to look at what my elder brothers called their 'conquests' to get an idea of how it wasn't just bad men who would bed a woman before marriage.

This must all seem out of context for you reading my words. Jumbled up thoughts that they are. It becomes hard to remember what life was like back then. I was so innocent to the world. And things would change as a penny spins on its edge, ready to topple over with no warning. So my former life back in Firenze is like that. I cannot tell which side is which. The focus is impossible.

In the days before the coin toppled, I remember that Duccio had been unmasked to me. Fellow women had told me that he was lusting after some merchant's daughter. Not someone of noble blood like me. The thought had gnawed at me. Especially because these women snickered whenever they saw my form approaching them. A few daring to say that I should have parted my legs for him before he lost interest. It had stung to realise that perhaps that was all that Duccio wanted. And to know that those who I once called friends would have me so easily deflowered.

It made me proud to hold onto my virtue but abandoned by all that I knew.

Federico had ignored my sobs when he walked by. Mother and father had listened to me. Mother reminded me that I was the better person in the light of God, despite the original sin that I carried as a woman. Father had promised to look into this and if the allegations were true, he would seek to end the courtship and find me a new, more suitable suitor.

All this had been well enough but it didn't give my heart, my anima, what it wanted. What I could not get for myself at the tender age of sixteen, locked in the values of society.

It was Ezio who came along to give me what I longed for. He saw my tears and gave me what I craved. Revenge against Duccio. I heard from him (and several other women) that my formerly betrothed received a fine beating from my brother and this sated me greatly.

And that was the last normal worry that my life has gone through.

They came in the night. We were gathered around the dinner table. Grace had just been said and we were about to make a start on our soup. Father assured us that Ezio would be back from his errands soon and that the staff were keeping food fresh and warm for him. There was a knock on the door. I remember feeling like there was something that I didn't know, at the time I didn't think of little Petruccio. Mother, Father and Federico all looked between each other and then the door to our dining room was forced open with a bang. The lifeless form of our manservant fell to the ground. Mother grabbed Petruccio and myself.

"What's going on?" Asked Father, I could see him fingering a meat knife from the table. Federico moved towards the fire place, hand inching towards the poker.

"We've come to arrest you," The guard said.

"You didn't need to kill my servant," Father said calmly. "I will go willingly,"

"Father?" Petruccio asked the question I could not, bound to silence by my gender.

"It's fine, Petruccio. Federico, you are in charge until I get this sorted,"

I didn't like the mean faces on the guards. Faces that until now had promised safety.

"No, you don't understand. It's not just you who's under arrest," The guard said. Father threw the knife. Federico grabbed the poker. Twenty guards rushed in.

"Get Petruccio out of here!" Yelled mother, grabbing a knife from the table and shoving my brother and I to the servants exit.

"Come, Petruccio!" I said, placing my hand behind him and making a run for it. I can't remember thinking anything during these moments. I didn't question what was going on. I just knew I needed to get out and that my little, delicate brother had been placed in my care.

He couldn't run far. And I couldn't carry him. We nearly made the kitchen when a hand grabbed me from behind. I screamed and threw a punch. My fist met something that crunched and spewed blood over me. I heard cursing and assumed I had found a nose. It felt surprisingly good.

"Petruccio, keep going!" I shouted, realising that he had stopped to watch, gawking.

But then I felt something cold hit my leg with such force that I stumbled. Then there was a tearing sound and a bite to my calf. I cried out. Someone held me down as I struggled and I saw someone ripping at my dress, catching my leg.

"Leave her," A voice said from behind me. I was trembling too much to look.

"Why?" A voice asked from where my legs were firmly wrapped around each other.

"You have a wife. Both of you. And she isn't causing a problem," The man said. The seconds dragged by like years until the one by my legs spat on me and the other gave me a resounding kick. I lay there for what must have been only a few heart beats as silence fell before I remembered Petruccio. He was gone. Taken. I hastened down the servant's corridors and made it back to the dining room.

I stared in shock as a guard finished having his way with my mother, a pile of bodies around her. My father and brothers were nowhere to be seen but there were two other guards by the door. Anetta, our servant stood trembling in the corner of the room. Unnoticed. She saw me though and silently put a finger to her lips.

When the guards had left, we moved like mice who had been forced underground by a tremendous storm that had left our home unrecognisable. Slowly and cautiously we emerged from our safe hiding places, steps slow and wary for any flash of danger until we were sure that the storm clouds had passed us on. Then we quickened our steps as we moved over to Mother.

"Maria, can you hear me?" Anetta asked softly, moving to help rearrange my mother's clothes into something more decent. I hurried to help her. Shock made a numb companion. And it seemed that it had made itself at home in my mother. Her eyes stared as if dead, although she blinked. Her body was limp although her chest rose and fell.

Why had this happened to our family?

Why had they left Mother and I?

What had become of Ezio?

What would happen to my father and two brothers?

I could only answer the second at that time and it was because we were woman. I did not then stop to think that this would thus be to make a statement. I just knew that we had escaped because of our gender. Although whether or not Mother had was a different matter.

Eventually we managed to move her to a chair, hidden from the door but we didn't manage to get her any further. She was in pain and had no life in her. I took a vigil over her while Anetta guarded the door. It was a while until someone came in. I heard a small scuffle then voices.

"Ezio!" I cried out in relief. He was safe. I hurried out of hiding as he moved towards mother and I, arms open.

"Claudia! Are you alright?"

I rushed into his arms, scared and grateful. My brother would protect us. He would know what to do now that mother had retreated into herself.

"Dio, did they…?"

"They roughed me up a little, I'm fine. But mother…" I answered, breaking away and turning to look at her. Could I even begin to form the words needed to describe the heinous acts that had been done to the matriarch of our family?

"She's in shock. They…" It seemed Anetta had this covered.

"…When she resisted," I closed my eyes, trying to darken the memory and banish it from my mind.

"It's not safe here, is there some place you can take them?" Ezio asked, a hand still on my back from the hug.

"Yes, yes!" Anetta answered with growing excitement. "To my sister's."

"Good, do that," Ezio said, leading me into the arms of Anetta who held me in a tight embrace. I needed it.

"In the meantime I will go see my father," He continued. I looked at him with fear.

"Be careful, Messer Ezio. The guards were looking for you as well," Anetta warned. Ezio nodded and left without so much as a word.

"May god guide his path," Anetta murmured.

"Amen," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _Tears come from the heart and not the brain._

Leonardo Da Vinci

I still did not know what was going on. We were surrounded by courtesans although my mind itched to call them less polite names at first, despite their kindness to my mother and I. But eventually I got used to their presence and lack of dress. And they were of use to us. They had experience with men forcing themselves upon them and could offer support to mother because of this. I did not stay for the sessions but there were herbs, I noted. Anetta said that they would help calm her mind.

So I spent my days alone, wondering what had happened to my brothers and father. One courtesan, two years my junior informed me that Ezio was OK and was spending time with the courtesans. I asked why I hadn't seen him. Apparently he was busy. Busy doing what? Father and our brothers had been arrested and he was spending his time sleeping around? It was a wonder he hadn't caught some disease that notoriously clung to such women.

I demanded to see him. I wanted my brother back but no one would let me see him. Mother wouldn't talk to me. What could I do?

It was dreadful. I wanted to have my old life back. I only had one of my dresses here. Barely any jewellery and we couldn't leave the house. The courtesans offered me some of their undergarments but I couldn't lower myself to wear what they did. Despite the fact that day in and day out I had to bear with the same clothes. Mother had to live like this as well but I doubted she suffered like I did. Her mind was not there to suffer.

Days later I was allowed to leave my room. A courtesan fetched mother and I and brought us down the stairs. Did this mean that Father, Federico and Petruccio were finally released? We hurried down the stairs.

"Madre?" It was Ezio alone. In some strange attire, a beaked hood covering his face.

"Ezio!" I cried out in relief. Finally I got to see him! I went in for a hug.

"Where have you been? They wouldn't let us leave. And mother… Uch! She hasn't spoken a single word since we left the house," I understood that what she had gone through was hard. But we were all suffering and she just remained there, silent. Ignoring me. I've never felt so alone.

I backed away so mother could hug Ezio. She moved more slowly now but I could not see her features. I didn't care. This had to be all over now. Finally I could return to what my life should be.

"Father will need to sort things out… Where is Father?" Why hadn't father turned up?

"And Federico? And Petruccio?" Ezio was backing away from Mother, she was walking away, still silent.

"Hmm?" No one had answered me frost began to creep over my chest.

"Somethings… happened."

"What do you mean?" I looked at Ezio, my head shaking as it had dawned on me. Our first day we had heard a cheer from afar. That had been…

"No. It's impossible!" They couldn't have done that. Father was a good man. He was a banker. He had never wronged anyone. And Federico, he was barely a man and for all his vices (mainly regarding women) was good. And Petruccio. He was a child. A sickly child that could barely leave bed. I backed away. It couldn't be true.

"Claudia," Ezio's voices sounded tired of me… annoyed with me… Sorry for me… I couldn't tell.

"No, no, no, no, no," I couldn't stop saying that as tears escaped my eyes and watered the stones beneath me. I turned away, hands coming to my mouth. This couldn't be true.

"I did everything I could, piccina," Ezio's voice was soft, meant to be comforting. It just confirmed everything and I had nothing to hold back the full force sobs that racked my body, forced on me as those men had taken my mother. I felt my brother's hand on my back and I moved with his gentle touch to cry into his shoulder. He held me for a few seconds. I needed more time to grieve.

"Listen," He started, pushing me away although both harms held my shoulders. I could scarcely hear him through my sobs.

"Right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?" I had to place both my hands on Ezio to steady myself. To be able to cope with the grief that wracked my body as I tried to reign it in. I fear I may have nodded more out of trembling than actually knowing whether or not I could understand him, let alone stay focused. Finally, I managed to breath a bit better and could process his words even after they had been said. I took in a deep breath and gave a nod.

"Good. Will you watch over mother for me?" I was glad he was still holding me. I gave another nod, not trusting my voice and slowly I walked over to her dead form. She must have somehow knew that their souls had left this world. She had not yet shed a tear.

"Then we are ready," Ezio said to Paobla as I lead Maria over to the door. "Thank you again, for everything"

"Stay safe Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long," She told him. They exchanged a customary good bye between friends and then Ezio lead the way outside. It felt so good to be out in the fresh air. I had not realised how much I had missed being under the sky. It was bright and clear. The air was heavy with the smells of the market. I didn't even mind the more horrid smells that came from a district like this as opposed to where we had once lived. It was just a relief to be free. I don't think Ezio will ever understand the pain of containment when the soul longs to soar over the cities and fields. Never has he been chained down while I unknowingly was walking into twenty years of servitude.

We followed him in silence through the familiar streets that used to be so friendly but now seemed to loom above us. Each time we saw a guard, I expected them to attack but they didn't make any such movements. My bother in his strange attire just guided us around them. Occasionally minstrels tried to get us away but Ezio managed to get them to leave by a quick throwing of coins. I wondered where he got the money from, seeing as everything had been left back home.

I missed the house.

I missed my room.

I missed my dresses.

"How could this have happened to us?"

"I don't know," Ezio's reply seemed short tempered.

"Will we ever be back…?" I asked more timidly, feeling slightly nervous around him for the first time. I had pushed him to that tone before but it had taken a lot to get it that far. I had only asked a simple question. One that I hoped he might know because he hadn't been confined to a single room for several days.

"I don't know," It was the same tone.

"But what will happen to our house?" I asked. We had to think about these things. Our house contained everything.

"I don't know!" This probably was as far as I could push. And we had reached the gates by now. Several men guarded it and I thought all hopes for escape had crashed down. But Ezio exchanged a quick word with some courtesans and some more coin and they went towards the men and performed an alluring dance, dragging them away from their positions. It only served to show that all men think with their breeches.

We snuck out safely.

"Were they…" I had to know. "Were they, given a proper burial?"

"Yes. They were…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

 _Fortune sides with him who dares._

Virgil

"We should be close." Ezio announced. Finally, after days of walking and sleeping out in the rough. I could have sworn that the last inn was infested with bed bugs! But it was better than the pile of hay that was the alternative. I shuddered to think about what else might make its home in there.

"Grazie a Dio," I said, relieved. I could barely remember Uncle Mario (other than he was a big man) and I was merely looking forward to having a proper bed once more. We moved on with renewed vigour. Soon we would be somewhere safe. With proper walls and proper food and proper beds. I think Ezio was a bit tired of me complaining about the last.

And how could I forget, finally, I would be able to get fresh clothes! Ezio had finally brought Mother and I fresh undergarments (after a lot of complaining) but he wouldn't risk getting us new dresses. Well, he tried. But I refused the hideous peasants' gowns for the sake of both mother and I. Ezio had cursed in annoyance and I pointed out that he got to wear fine robes. And that he would look strange with two peasant women with him. He had relented in getting us to wear the rags but not on getting something worthy.

As we rounded a corner, I saw that our way was barred. A group of men stood along the path and that Vieri whom Ezio was always fighting standing in the middle. My heart trembled and I grabbed mother to keep her from walking forwards in her dead-like shuffle.

"Buon' giorno, Ezio! And your family, or what is left of it" Said Vieri as my brother put a protective arm out in front of Mother and I, shielding us. We started to back away.

"Vieri," Ezio said, a growl in his voice as he greeted his enemy.

"How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?"

"Ezio!" I cried, noticing that men were behind us. We were trapped. This was it. We were going to be killed right here and now. And that was if we were lucky.

"What do you want Vieri?" Ezio asked, gesturing for us to come closer and I guided her towards my brother. With the weapon he carried we might last a bit longer.

"So many things. A large palazzo… Two new steeds… A prettier bride… Oh and yes," Vieri said, drawing his sword. "Your life,"

Suddenly the men from behind rushed at us, moving to grab my mother and I. Ezio turned to fight them but he had his own problems to deal with as the men who barred our path also jumped into the fray.

"Sorry if this distresses you, tesora," Vieri said to me as I was dragged towards him with Mother. I looked desperately at Ezio who was looking swarmed by the five men around him. More men stood by Vieri's side.

"But don't worry - it won't take long. Then I'll see what I can do to comfort you – and who knows, maybe your little mamma as well," He said, eyes looking below my face. I shouted some choice words at him that moved his eyes back up.

"Silence," He hissed. "Or I'll make it painful," But I had noticed something that gave me hope. Ezio had nearly dispatched the men around him. As long as I could keep all eyes on me, then perhaps…. I kept out the shouting. Vieri advanced towards me, his eyes dark.

Then a fist met with his jaw. Mother and I were released by the men as they went to protect their benefactor and I pulled her away from the danger. Ezio had saved us!

"Finish him! Finish him!" Vieri yelled, scrambling away, moving like a lizard on the ground. Only on his butt which was more amusing. I might have cracked a smile at that.

"And the women too! I can do better than that scrawny little tadpole and her carcassa of a mother," At least I had secured for us the best outcome against these odds. A quick death was sure to follow in the face of all those swords. I would not have my virtue taken from me. I prayed to Saint Agnes in thanks for that small mercy and to ask for a clean death.

The men rushed forwards and Ezio placed himself between ourselves and our enemy when suddenly a whole rank of their men fell down to the ground. A merry laughter was heard across the grassland although not one of us could tell where it came from.

"What sorcery is this?" Vieri asked.

"Nothing to do with sorcery, boy," A voice said from somewhere. "Everything to do with skill,"

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish,"

Suddenly the sword was plucked out of his hand as a large man, unfamiliar to me grabbed it and chucked the weapon to Ezio.

"Here, use this," He said as my brother caught the sword with ease.

"Kill them!" Vieri ordered but his words seemed hollow as the large man had brought several men with him and thus outnumbered Vieri. "Kill them all!"

The battle was quick and I was relieved at that. I did not want to have to spend much longer with bloodshed.

"You have my thanks," Ezio said, once the bloodshed was over, offering the stolen weapon to the strange man. I stood with mother, uncertain about what to do in the company of all these men. It was not natural for a woman of my breeding to have to deal with situations like this. I did not know what to do.

"Keep the sword, Ezio," The man said, hands raised. How did he know my brother's name?

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Clearly Ezio was having the same thought.

"Don't you recognise me? It's me, Mario!" The stranger said, a big grin on his face. I supposed I should have realised that as we were close to his walled villa (literally it was just around the bend in the road) which had been our destination. I was somewhat glad Ezio was the one who ended up looking the fool.

"Uncle Mario…" Ezio said, realisation no doubt dawning on him as it had on me as our Uncle drew Ezio into one big hug. I could understand why we hadn't been introduced to our Uncle. Even in the evening light I could see that he looked intimidating and dangerous. A man who got into too many fights.

"It's been too long nipote! Far too long!" He said, finally releasing Ezio from his hug.

"I heard what happened in Firenze… Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here," We were escorted to Monteriggioni. Once inside, the guards let us be while Mario and Ezio discussed recent events. I said nothing as was my place and I wasn't sure if I could speak without betraying my emotions. I must admit, I was rather horrified when I saw the place that was to become our home for what was only meant to be a short time. It used to be grand but windows were now boarded up and the villa seemed to be in various states of disrepair. No one should be living in it, let alone our mother in her current state. She needed somewhere safe and gentle.

Mario brought Mother and I inside after sending Ezio off to get weapons. We were left in the hall way while my Uncle sorted out some business. I knew not. But everything seemed to be very fishy. I didn't like this at all.

"Don't worry, we are only staying here for a short while," Ezio assured me when he returned, new purchases already on him as if weaponry and armour were second nature to him.

"I don't like it here. I want to go home," In the privacy of our now very small family I could voice my opinion.

"I know," I had a feeling that Ezio sided with my desire. My feelings had been made known now and there was little else we could do. Ezio left us and I hoped it was to make plan with Uncle Mario.


End file.
